metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nova Beam
Description I think this article needs a sort of "scientific" description, if you catch my drift. Explaining the dynamics of how the Nova Beam fires and how it damages enemies. Not one that completely nullifies it like what I did with the Shock Coil (If it must be removed, by all means, I'll remove it), but something. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 18:15, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, I know nothing about this sort of real-world thing, however bear in mind that the Nova Beam is also combined with the Plasma Beam. "High Frequency" means it could have something to do with sonic technology, perhaps like the Annihihaltor Beam. So maybe a blend of the Plasma Beam and Annihilator? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:20, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Well, the reason I'm mainly bringing it up is because, though I hate to say it, I have yet to complete MP3. Frankly I would call it the worst of the series (next to Zero Mission). Of course this is just my opinion. Truthfully I would settle for a simple logbook entry. I haven't progressed that far in the game so I can't add one. Overall, we need a logbook entry for all the beams. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 20:29, 28 August 2009 (UTC) : My personal theory is that "high-frequency" refers to the electromagnetic spectrum, making the Nova Beam some sort of hyperadvanced gamma-frequency laser weapon (or perhaps more in the range of x-rays, since it works well with the x-ray visor)... this would explain it's ability to penetrate Phazite (especially if Phazite has some sort of lattice-like internal strcuture that stops waves too big to fit through the "holes"), as well as the retention of the plasma beam's heat-generating properties. In fact, even the nomenclature fits: large supernovas are known for their high-frequency radiation bursts. AdmiralSakai 16:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe it would heat up a substance in a similar way to how microwaves do, by exciting water particles? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:00, March 7, 2010 (UTC) M101, you might want to check out the discussion here. Without finding something in the game that says so, we can't assume that frequency refers to sound. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay how is this fire weaponry? Is it because the Plasma Beam stacks into it? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:04, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Then both weld and burn. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:10, June 23, 2010 (UTC) It is basically the 2D Plasma Beam integrated into 3D. With the XRay Visor, it can pierce enemies. It is also Fire, because the Plasma Beam is stacked just below it. So, it is a Fire based rapid firing Beam that can pierce enemies in conjunction with the X-Ray Visor, and can fix broken Circuit Boards. 05:56, August 2, 2011 (UTC) It even looks almost exactly like the Light Beam when fired, except of course the Beam is green. Here is a list of its properties. The (N) means from Nova Beam, (Pl) means from Plasma Beam, and (Po) means from Power Beam. (N)Can penetrate Phazite with the X-Ray Visor. (N)Fires in the x-ray spectrum. (N)Can one-shot kill some enemies without cheats. (N)Can open Green Doors. (Pl)Is a Fire based weapon. (Pl)Can weld broken circuitboards. (Pl)Can open Orange Doors. (Po)Rapid-fire capabilities. (Po)Long-range. (Po)Can open Blue Doors. You see? 06:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Trivia we can't just assume that it is actually the nova beam just yet... right now it could be the Plasma beam ... remember what they always say when you assu''me'' it makes an ass out of u''' and ''me'' :D (Metroid101 22:25, February 13, 2010 (UTC)) :We aren't supposing anything, we're just saying it looks like the Nova Beam Arm Cannon. As for the joke: err… '''RA 1 23:13, February 13, 2010 (UTC) : :M101, when you get the Beam, it SPECIFICALLY STATES that it's the Nova Beam. That's how we know that it is the Nova Beam. I'm checking now. 05:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC)